The Boy Who Died?
by Dreaming-Sensations
Summary: [OneShot & Revised] What would you do if everything you ever knew, everything you ever thought, everything you ever felt, was a lie? What if all of your reality was another’s dream? What if life as you know it, was a life that is never to be known, eve


**A/N - I revised this, hopefully it makes a bit more sense now

* * *

The Boy Who…Died? **

What would you do if everything you ever knew, everything you ever thought, everything you ever felt, was a lie? What if all of your reality was another's dream? What if life as you know it, was a life that is never to be known, ever.

"Good morning Harry." Said a mysterious voice.

"Morning…Wait who are you and how did you get into my dorm?" said a very confused Harry, because the mysterious voice talking to him did not belong to any of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Dorms? We don't have dorms. Are you feeling all right Harry?" asked the same mysterious voice.

"What? Of course we have dorms, you know sleeping quarters…But you never answered how you got in here. This better not be some stupid prank," said Harry a little annoyed that the figure was still unfocused because he couldn't find his glasses.

"Don't you recognize me? You didn't have another one of those dreams again did you? You poor dear you must be so confused. I'll go and get the doctor for you." With that the person who had woken Harry left the room. Harry had no idea what was going on.

"Harry I am glad to see you have joined us again. I am Doctor Hermione Granger, I trust you remember me?"

"Hermione? Is that you? What are you talking about you aren't a doctor?" asked Harry still confused beyond belief.

There was a few whispers and then Harry heard Hermione approach him and lay what was supposed to be a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, I'm really sorry that you have to hear this and I know it will be hard for you to believe and will cause you much pain but…whatever you think happened, whatever it is that you remember about this, this wizarding world of yours, it isn't true. You were severely beaten by your uncle Vernon and left to die out in the streets. You did die but we were able to bring you back. I'm so sorry but wands, magic, Hogwarts, all of that, it doesn't exist. Everything you think you know is all part of your imagination. Don't worry though because this isn't the first time you have slipped into that alternate life of yours in your mind. Everything will be all right once you take your medicine like a good boy. Oh and please Harry, you have to stop carving that lightning bolt into your forehead because one day the scar won't heal over and you could die of blood loss. Harry? Harry are you listening? Oh no nurse, come quick, I think we are losing him again! He is losing consciousness and is fading fast into his dream world again! Harry! Harry come back to us! We can help you!"

Forty year old Harry James Potter. He lives in his mind while his body resides at St. Mungo's Hospital, London, England. He regains consciousness about once a year and is forever trapped in his very slowly progressing life as a wizard who is The Boy Who Lives. The longest time that he regained consciousness was for one week where he fully explained his mind world and he has scarcely stayed with us for more than ten minutes at a time since then. His parents James and Lily Potter both reside here in this hospital under the same strict surveillance and are thought to be dead by the world, for they have the same condition as their son, due to them both dieing in a car accident.

However, we were able to save them, or so we thought, until they refused to wake-up for they preferred their dream "wizarding" world. It is a sad story that none but the select few doctors know of. But even fewer of the doctors know the truth of the whole story. Harry James Potter in reality, was not really Harry James Potter, but Draco Lucius Malfoy. That's correct, Harry James Potter was a little baby boy in the car with his parents. He died and we were not able to revive him. It could all have been avoided too, for the accident was caused by the parents of little Draco Lucius Malfoy. If it weren't for them, all of the Potters would be truly alive and actually living amongst us.

Draco, when he was older, changed his name to Harry James Potter and emitted himself into St. Mungo's Hospital as clinically insane. He took the life of Harry, and he made it grand. He also made Harry's parents very happy by being their little Harry for forever more in their little dream "wizarding world". For you see, unlike the rumors that have somehow floated around, in their "wizarding world" all of the Potters live happily as one small family. But please, don't feel sorry for any of them for being clinically insane and living in their minds, for never have I seen such a happy family, all very much apart yet strangely together.

* * *

**A/N - So what do you think? Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments!**


End file.
